Happily ever after?
by camelot4eva
Summary: Sequel to camping trip. Morgana and Merlin have their baby. Arthur and Gwen are making wedding plans. And Vivian is out for revenge for what they did to her whilst camping. M/M and A/G.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here we go with another story. This is the sequel to 'Camping Trip'. It is three weeks later and Morgana is overdue and ratty. (Poor Merlin.) :D The first two chapters are with Merlin and Morgana then it's onto Arthur and Gwen with their wedding plans, with Vivian not far behind, determined not to make anything go smoothly.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will have. We'll just see how it goes. I have put this as friendship/romance, but there is also a bit of humour and probably a bit of angst.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

Merlin stood up from his place on the settee to answer the door. He opened the door to find Arthur and Gwen stood there. "Come in."

"How's Morgana doing?"

Merlin silently signalled that Morgana was listening before answering. "She is glowing, even though she is uncomfortable, she still looks gorgeous."

"Fucking liar." came Morgana's voice from somewhere in the flat. "You are only saying that because you don't want to spend another night on the settee." Morgana yelled.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You spent last night on the settee?"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Because I answered back." Merlin lowered his voice into a whisper so Morgana wouldn't hear, but before Merlin spoke, unknown to him, Morgana stood herself behind him. "For the last month I have had to walk on egg shells, but now she is three days over due, this is torture, I'll be glad when she has the baby."

"You'll be glad?" Morgana screeched causing Merlin to duck his head and cringe. "You are not the one who looks like a whale, is continuously uncomfortable, has a husband who thinks he is helping but is only making things worse, is sick of getting false labour pains, who is sick and tired of pissing every five minutes, who has to go through the pain and suffering of actually giving birth and _you _say that _you'll _be glad when the baby comes?"

"Yes. Think of the joy we will get from our baby boy."

"Yes and the sleepless nights."

"Some babies sleep right through the night."

"This baby has come from you Merlin, so I do believe that he will give me as much trouble as you do." Morgana turned to Arthur who was grinning. "And don't even get me started on your faults, otherwise we'll be standing here all fucking week." she said before walking away.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Do you know when you get pregnant, if you are anything like that, then you will not see very much of me during your last month." Gwen giggled.

* * *

It was four days later and Morgana was asleep in bed. Arthur and Gwen were sitting talking to Merlin. Gwen picked their plates up and took them into the kitchen as Merlin went to the bathroom. Arthur took a box of sleeping tablets out of his pocket and put one in Merlin's drink. Arthur knew that Merlin had only about two hours sleep each night for the last four days because of Morgana and helping through the day, Merlin couldn't catch up on his sleep, so Arthur knowing he needed sleep so he was alert for when Morgana did go into labour, put a tablet in his drink.

When Merlin came back from the toilet he downed his drink and asked Arthur if he wanted another. Arthur nodded and Merlin went into the kitchen to get a drink. Once he made one, he asked Gwen to take them in to the front room whilst he checked on Morgana.

When Merlin left the kitchen, Gwen took a sleeping tablet and dropped it in Merlin's tea, thinking along the same lines as Arthur but having no idea that Arthur had already slipped him one.

When they finished drinking, Arthur and Gwen said goodnight to Merlin and left. Merlin washed up and went to the bathroom, eyes drooping whilst brushing his teeth. He opened the bathroom cabinet, took a sleeping tablet and went to bed. Falling fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Morgana woke up when she felt a sharp pain across her stomach. She started to do her breathing exercises, thinking it was another false alarm, but gasped when she felt wetness. She threw the covers off her and looked down to see that her waters had broke.

She turned to the side of her and shook Merlin. "Merlin, it's time, my waters have broke."

Morgana got no response from Merlin, so she tried again. "Merlin! Get up. It's time."

Still nothing. Morgana growled in frustration and maneuvered onto her knees as best she could and put her hands on Merlin's shoulders and started shaking him. "Merlin get up." she shouted. Still nothing. Morgana raised her hand and brought it down hard on Merlin's cheek, Merlin mumbled but carried on sleeping.

"Ow." she said shaking her hand which was now stinging. "Well congratulations Merlin. Not only are you the reason for the pain in my stomach and stinging pain in my hand, you're also a pain in the arse as well." Morgana edged her way to the edge of the bed and picked the phone up to ring Arthur and Gwen.

* * *

_Well? What do you think?_

_Chapter two will be up within a week but no later._

_Review? x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were at Merlin and Morgana's flat in no time, Arthur let them both in with the spare key and rushed to the bedroom to find Morgana heavily panting whilst Merlin slept on, unaware of what was happening around him.

"Blimey you wasn't joking." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Of course I wasn't joking, the stupid idiot must have took more than one sleeping tablet. I told him to take one tonight, because I've been fine all day, I didn't think I would go into labour."

"He took a sleeping tablet? I slipped one in his drink." Arthur confessed.

"So did I." Gwen said looking worryingly at Merlin.

"Oh well that's just great, I am in labour, about to give birth to our first child and my husband is going to miss it because of you two."

"Morgana we're sorry." Gwen apologised.

"Just get me to the hospital." Morgana snapped getting off the bed with Arthur and Gwen's help. Morgana put all her weight on Arthur as she tried to walk to the car whilst Gwen put some clothes on Merlin who didn't even murmur.

After Merlin was dressed. Arthur came running into the bedroom, he walked over to Merlin and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder. "Morgana is in our car. You get her to the hospital and we'll follow behind in Merlin's car." Gwen nodded and left the flat with Arthur behind her.

* * *

Morgana was taken to a room and was was going through her breathing exercises with the help of Gwen when Arthur walked into the room, holding Merlin upright. "Merlin's awake."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"Let go of him then."

Arthur stood holding onto Merlin for a few seconds before letting go, causing Merlin to drop to the floor.

"Argh. You better wake him up Arthur Pendragon. Merlin is not going to miss the birth of his first child. I don't care how you do it, just wake him up. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will miss your own wedding because you won't be alive to see it." Morgana threatened.

"I'll sort it." Arthur picked Merlin up and dragged him out of the room and dropped him in the wheelchair outside outside Morgana's door. Arthur started drumming his fingers on the chair trying to think of something quick when a bloke walked in and walked up to a nurse near Arthur.

"Excuse me. I hope you can help me, my name is James Davis and I have come here to have a Colonic Irrigation, and I seem to have taken a wrong turn."

Arthur grinned when a sudden idea came to him. "Excuse me mate. I can take you. I passed where you are to go on the way here."

"Thank you." he held his hand out to Arthur. "I'm James."

"Arthur. And this is my mate Merlin." he said, tapping Merlin on his shoulder as he shook James' hand with his right.

As they walked down the corridor, Arthur broke the silence. "From the looks of you, you're not looking forward to what you are to have done."

"You've got that right."

"I wonder if you could help me. Believe me when I say you will be saving my life if you do."

"Of course. If I can."

"Well the thing is..." and Arthur told James everything that had gone on with Merlin tonight and his desperate attempt to wake him.

James chuckled and agreed to help him.

James arrived at where he was supposed to be with Arthur and Merlin and told the nurse why he was there. "Ah yes Mr Davis. If you would just like to wait in room ten, the doctor will be along in a couple of minutes. I know it's not a nice thing to have done. Best if you just lie on the bed with your eyes closed."

James nodded and walked towards room ten. Arthur took Merlin out of the wheelchair and carried him into the room, laying him face down on the bed.

Arthur had just come out of the room and sat down when the doctor walked in and shut the door behind him. "Any minute now." James whispered to Arthur.

All of a sudden Arthur heard Merlin's yell. "WHOAH!"

Arthur stood up just as Merlin came running out of the room pulling his trousers up. "What the fu-?" he spotted Arthur shaking, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Arthur what-?" Merlin stopped when he took in his surroundings. "Arthur where's Morgana?"

"Come on. I'll take you to her and explain all on the way." he said dragging Merlin along with him. "Thanks a lot James." Arthur called over his shoulder.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter three will be up within a week, but no later._

_Review? x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up. Not a very long one, but a chapter none the less. Hopefully after this chapter the chapters will be longer and I will be updating every three to four days again :D**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin burst into Morgana's room with Arthur. "Merlin. You're awake." Morgana smiled.

"I'm sorry Morgana. I'm here now." he said walking up to her and taking hold of her hand.

"What woke you up?"

"Something went south and that's all I'm saying."

* * *

Ten minutes later, a nurse came in to examine Morgana. "Looks like you're ready." the nurse said, taking the brakes off the bed. "Lets get you down to delivery."

Merlin walked alongside Morgana, never letting go of her hand. Arthur and Gwen followed behind and came to a stop when Morgana got took into a room, the door shutting behind her.

"And now we wait." Gwen said sitting down.

"And now we wait." Arthur repeated, taking a seat next to Gwen.

* * *

Arthur was pacing for the first hour and then had no choice but to sit still and watch the seconds hand on the clock on the wall tick by as Gwen fell asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Six hours later Arthur shook Gwen awake when he saw Merlin walk up to them with the biggest smile on his face. " It's a boy. I have a son."

"Well I should think you do have a son if it's a boy." Arthur said, laughing.

Gwen stood up and hugged Merlin. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Gwen let go of Merlin and Arthur stepped forward and gave him a brief, one armed hug, clapping him on the back when he pulled away. "Congratulations mate."

"Cheers Arthur. You want to see him?"

"Of course we do." Gwen said smiling. Merlin turned, gesturing Arthur and Gwen to follow.

* * *

Morgana was sat up in bed. Her hair was plastered to he forehead and she looked really tired, but smiled when she saw Merlin come in, followed by Arthur and Gwen. Gwen rushed over to Morgana's side and looked at the baby in Morgana's arms. "Oh he's gorgeous."

Arthur came over and smiled. "He's got a full head of hair hasn't he."

Arthur put his finger on the baby's hand where he closed it into a small fist. "What are you going to name him?" Arthur asked, his eyes not moving from the baby.

"Daniel." Merlin answered.

Arthur finally looked up from Daniel and looked at Morgana. "I sent father a message and let him know. He says that they can sort it out on their own and he is on the next flight home."

"He doesn't have to do that. I know, but he'll want to see his grandson. That was about four hours ago, he asked what hospital you was in and I told him, so he'll probably come straight here."

* * *

After twenty minutes, a nurse came in to tell her that she was to be taken up to the ward. Arthur and Gwen said that they were going to get going, let Morgana have her rest. After she got on the ward, Morgana put Daniel, who was asleep, in the cot beside her bed and smiled at Merlin who was fast asleep in the chair at the side of her bed, before falling asleep herself.

Morgana awoke sometime later and saw Uther leaning over the cot smiling down at his grandson. "Dad." Uther looked up. "I like the name. How are you feeling?"

"Better now I have had a bit of sleep."

Just then, Merlin stirred and woke up. "Uther?"

"Congratulations to you both. I promised the nurse I wouldn't stop long. I just came by to see my grandson and drop some gifts off."

Morgana sat herself up in bed and Merlin stretched, waking himself up a bit more.

Uther held up a big bunch of flowers that he had in his hand. "Flowers for the new mother." he said handing them to Morgana. "A five piece set for Daniel that includes a sleepsuit, a bib, some booties, some mits and a hat." he said taking it out of the bag he was holding, showing Morgana and Merlin. "And for the new father." Uther pulled out of his bag something that was round with a hole in the middle that looked like it needed to be blown up. "A rubber ring for you to sit on Merlin." he said, trying his hardest not to laugh. Morgana couldn't hold it in and laughed as loud as she could without waking Daniel.

Merlin turned and glared at her. "It's not funny. This is all Arthur's fault. If he didn't slip me sleeping tablets then I would have been awake with you and I wouldn't have had to go through what I did in order to wake up."

"He got you to wake up though didn't he." Uther said, defending Arthur.

"Only because Morgana threatened him with his life. And he wouldn't have had to try and wake me if he didn't get me in that state in the first place." Merlin pointed out.

Uther chuckled. "I'm going to get going, and warn Arthur that you are not happy with him." He leaned over and kissed Morgana on the forehead, tapped Merlin on the shoulder, and with one last look at his grandson, he left.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter four will be up within a week but no later._

_Review? x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. I know it's not much longer than the others, but it's still longer :D**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Morgana and Gwen walked into a bridal shop. It had been three months since Morgana had Daniel and this was the first time she had gone out and left him. Merlin assured her that him and his son would be fine but she still wasn't sure. After much persuading from both Merlin and Gwen. Morgana went out with Gwen, only to ring Merlin five minutes later to see how Daniel was.

"Remind me again why we're here? You're not even buying your wedding dress yet."

"I know Morgana, but my wedding planner said that it was best to look around to see which one I liked best. I asked her if I couldn't just look through magazines but she said if you want to look at wedding dresses, you are best to walk in the shop and look, not through a magazine. This way I get some idea of what I like. She said I'm best to try some on as well. Because even if you like the look of them, I might not like them once they are on." Gwen explained whilst looking at some wedding dresses.

"Shouldn't your wedding planner be here for this?"

"Well yes. But I told her not to. She is already sorting out everything else. But my wedding dress is my choice and no-one elses."

"Then why am I here?"

"Reason 1: To get you away from Daniel. It has been three months. Reason 2: You are my maid of honour. I need you to try on dresses as well."

"Oh no. I'm not trying on anything until I'm back to the size I was before I had Daniel. I've got one more size to drop before I try things on. Lets just look for some wedding dresses for you."

Gwen nodded and went back to looking at dresses with Morgana. Neither of them noticing the young woman with long blonde hair watching them through narrowed eyes before leaving the shop.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were at Merlin and Morgana's house looking after Daniel. Both Merlin and Morgana decided it was best to live in a house than a flat with stairs with a baby. So Uther signed over one of his houses to Morgana and Merlin putting it in both of their names.

"Are you and Gwen going to have children?"

"Yeah. We've talked about it. We would love kids once we're married. I actually can't wa- oh what's that smell?"

"Daniel. His nappy needs changing."

"What do you feed him for him to make that kind of smell?"

Merlin laughed and handed Daniel over to Arthur whilst he got a fresh nappy, wipes, powder and nappy bag, to put the dirty one in. Merlin handed the stuff to Arthur. "Do you want to do it? To get in practice."

Arthur thought for a moment, looking at Daniel who babbled at him before looking at Merlin. "Yeah, why not. How hard can it be?"

Arthur placed Daniel on the changing mat and set about changing him. As soon as Arthur undone Daniel's nappy, he was heaving. Merlin smirked. "I'll get a clean sleep suit for him." he said, noticing that not only had Daniel messed his nappy, but it leaked out, dirtying his sleep suit as well. Merlin came back with some cotton wool and a bowl of warm water.

"What's that for?"

"You clean him up with the water and cotton wool before using the powder so he doesn't get sore then you put a clean nappy on." Merlin explained.

Merlin went into another room to get a sleep suit whilst Arthur was cleaning Daniel when he heard Arthur yell. "Ugh."

Merlin rushed back into the room and saw Arthur, his top wet, as was his face and some of his hair.

"Why are you wet?"

Arthur looked up from Daniel. "Your son here, pissed on me whilst I was cleaning him up." Arthur ignored Merlin laughing and looked down at Daniel who smiled. "Bah."

"Looks like Daniel is getting you back for what you did to his daddy three months ago."

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No." Merlin looked at Arthur. "It looks like he just wet your top. Go and have a shower whilst I put your top on a quick wash. I'll see to Daniel now."

Arthur took his top off and gave it to Merlin on his his way upstairs. Merlin walked up to Daniel and finished what Arthur started. Once finished, Merlin tickled his tummy. "Well done son."

* * *

A couple of hours later Morgana and Gwen walked in. Morgana walked right past Merlin and Arthur and knelt down on the floor where Daniel was laying on his back on his play mat. Waving his arms about, trying to touch the toys that were hanging above him.

Gwen stopped in front of Arthur and frowned. "Arthur. Where's your top?"

"Just about dry." Merlin stood up and walked into the kitchen, coming back seconds later, he chucked a top at Arthur, "There you go."

Morgana picked Daniel up and sat down with him. She looked at Merlin quizzically, along with Gwen. "Daniel needed his nappy changing, Arthur here said he would do it, because how hard could it be. Of course Daniel needed more than his nappy doing, he messed all his sleep suit. Arthur was heaving."

Morgana and Gwen started laughing. "Whilst I went to get him a clean one, Arthur set about cleaning him."

"Yeah. And what does he do? He pissed on me."

Morgana and Gwen started laughing harder. "Perhaps he thought of it as paying you back for what you did to his daddy." Gwen said.

"That's what he said." Arthur snapped, pointing at Merlin. "I had to shower whilst Merlin put my top in the washer on a quick wash." Arthur looked up at Gwen. "How did it go? Have you found a dress yet?"

"I've seen a few I like. At least it gives me some idea." Gwen answered.

Arthur and Gwen stayed for another hour before leaving. When they left, Merlin sat down next to Morgana who was gently rocking Daniel to sleep. "So, come on. Are you going to admit that even though you didn't want to leave him, it was nice to get a break from him."

Morgana smiled. "Yes alright. I'll admit it. I kept having this weird feeling though."

"What kind of weird feeling?"

"Do you know the feeling you get when you feel as though you're being watched?" when Merlin nodded, she continued. "It was like that. It was probably nothing." Merlin put his arm around Morgana and they both looked down at their sleeping son. Neither of them knowing that what Morgana thought she felt was actually real.

* * *

Vivian stormed into her home, slamming the door behind her. Hearing the door slam, her husband Cedric came out of the study and saw his wife shaking with fury. "Not had a good day I take it."

"She's actually picking out wedding dresses."

"Who?"

"Gwen. She is actually picking out wedding dresses as if she is getting married."

"Isn't she getting married to Arthur?"

"Not if I can help it, she isn't."

"Vivian, love. No."

"Yes Cedric. They made my life miserable on that camping trip and Arthur lied to me. It's time I got my own back."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"One word." she said, with a smug look on her face.

Cedric frowned. "Which is?"

"Lancelot."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter five will be up within four to five days. _

_Review? x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. I want say a MASSIVE thank you to everone who has reviewed this story, put on alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The following week found Arthur and Gwen sat at their table eating breakfast. Arthur was to get measured for his suit today whilst Gwen went to try on some more dresses. With Morgana trying some dresses on herself this time as she got back down to the size she was before she had Daniel.

Gwen stood up when someone knocked on their door. She answered it to find no-one there, she was about to close the door when something on the floor caught her eye. She picked it up and turned it over to find writing.

_Guinevere, this is a warning._

_You will bump into a familiar face today. Don't fall into the trap as an unfriendly face will be watching._

_Signed, a friend._

"Arthur."

Arthur came to the front door and saw a worried look on Gwen's face. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Gwen passed Arthur the piece of paper. After reading it, Arthur went out of the door, shutting it behind him and ran down the stairs, when he got at the bottom, he opened the door and saw a skinny bloke leave the building wearing jeans and a top with his hood up. "OI." Arthur called out. The bloke glanced over his shoulder, spotted Arthur and ran. Arthur gave chase but came to a stop when he saw the bloke get on his motor bike and drive away.

Arthur got back in his flat and saw Gwen pacing. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I ran down the stairs and caught up with him as soon as I reached the bottom. I called out and when he saw me, he ran. I ran after him, but he got on his motor bike and rode off."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. When I called out and he looked over his shoulder. I couldn't see him proper because of his hood." Arthur went and hugged Gwen. "Does anyone apart from me, Morgana and Merlin know where you are going today?"

"Just my wedding planner."

"I think what you are best to do is go out, go to the places you were going to with Morgana and keep a look out. If you do see anyone you haven't seen for a while, ring me. I will never let my mobile leave my hand." Gwen nodded and smiled. Feeling a bit better.

* * *

Morgana was in one of the changing rooms trying on a deep purple dress that had no straps and went down to the floor whilst Gwen was waiting for her outside the room she was in. "So Arthur didn't see who it was this morning then?"

"No. As soon as he spotted Arthur, he ran, got on his bike and drove away." Gwen looked up from checking her nails and spotted someone sat on a bench, across the road from the shop that she and Morgana was in. Gwen slowly walked to the front of the shop, hiding behind a dress that was displayed in the window and gasped when she saw who it was. Lancelot.

Lancelot didn't see her, he was just sat on the bench, looking around. Gwen moved back and burst into Morgana's changing room, who squealed and made to cover herself up as she was just stood in her underwear before seeing that it was Gwen. "What's wrong?"

Gwen didn't answer, she took her phone out and rang Arthur whilst Morgana made to try on a similar dress to the purple on, only this one was blue.

_"Hello."_

"Arthur. I'm in the bridesmaids shop. Morgana is trying on some dresses and whilst waiting, I looked out the window and across the road sat on the bench is Lancelot."

_"Has he seen you?"_

"No."

_"Well I've finished up here. Where you are is only five minutes from me. Stay in the shop. I'll talk to him."_

"Ok." Gwen put the phone down and looked at Morgana who was staring at her. "Do you want to stay in here so he doesn't see you?"

"No I'm fine. Arthur just said to stay in the shop. I'll get you some more dresses to try on."

"More?"

"Yes. It's your own fault for not trying any on the other week."

"Just nothing with frills." Gwen smiled and left the changing rooms, taking the dresses that Morgana had already tried on, with her.

* * *

Arthur turned the corner and saw Lancelot sat on a bench that was facing the shop that Gwen and Morgana were in. Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and rang Merlin and told him what was going on and would talk to him later. Even after Merlin put the phone down, Arthur kept his mobile to his face and sat down next to Lancelot.

"You alright Lancelot. Long time no see. Don't look at me." Arthur added when he saw Lancelot out of the corner of his eye turn to look at him. "I know we are being watched. I'm only keeping my phone to my face so that who ever is watching will think I'm talking to someone on my phone and not you." Arthur explained.

"I'm just going to ask you yes or no questions. Tap your right leg for yes and your left leg for no. Understand?"

Lancelot tapped his right leg.

"Do you know that Guinevere is in that shop facing us?"

A tap on the right leg.

"Were you told by someone to sit here and wait for Guinevere to come out before walking up to her and hug her or something?"

A tap on the right leg.

"The person who told you to do this. Do they know me as well as Guinevere?"

A tap on the right leg.

"Do they know you know me?"

A tap on the left leg.

"The person who asked you to do all this. Are they watching now?"

A tap on the right leg.

"Who is doing this?" Arthur asked, more to himself than Lancelot.

Lancelot faked a yawn and brought his hand up to his mouth. " A woman named Vivian." he mumbled before lowering his hand. Arthur had to hold back his surprise as Vivian was watching. "Is your mobile number still the same?"

A tap on the right leg.

"I'll give you a ring later. Thank you Lancelot."

* * *

Vivian who was watching this scene with a camera in her hand was shocked when she saw Arthur sit down next to Lancelot, talking on his phone. "No, no, no. What are you doing here?"

Vivian watched as Arthur put his phone away before standing up to walk into the shop where Gwen was and come out ten minutes later with his arm wrapped around her and Morgana walking alongside both of them.

Vivian squealed in frustration, ignoring the people who stopped to stare at her as they walked past.

* * *

_Who warned Arthur and Gwen?_

_What do you think? Chapter six will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up. I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert, or made it their favorite. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Vivian!" Merlin said, sounding surprised. All four of them were at Morgana and Merlin's house. Morgana was sat in the chair, with Daniel asleep in her arms, Merlin was sat in the other chair and Arthur and Gwen was sat on the settee.

"That's what Lancelot said. I sent him a text telling him your address. He's on his way over." No sooner had Arthur said this, there was a knock on the door. Merlin stood up and answered the door.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana looked up when Merlin came back with Lancelot and a woman who had long brown hair. "Arthur, Gwen, Morgana. This is my fiance Freya. Freya, this is Arthur, his fiance Gwen and Morgana, Merlin's wife." Lancelot said before looking at Merlin. "I didn't know you had child."

"Oh yeah. That is Daniel. He is three and a half months old."

Freya walked over to Morgana who was holding Daniel, who was just waking up. "May I?" she asked, holding her arms out. "I need the practice." Morgana handed Daniel over to Freya. "He looks like his dad." she said looking down at him.

"Poor baby." Arthur mumbled, earning a nudge in the ribs from Gwen.

Lancelot looked at Gwen. "I'm happy that you finally got what you wanted."

"Thank you Lancelot."

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when me and Gwen were going out, I started to notice the way she looked at you. I knew that she was in love with you. Knowing this, I thought that if I keep going out with her, it's just going to make it more painful breaking up when she realises. So, we talked and decided to end things there."

It wasn't fair carrying on with Lancelot, knowing I was in love with you." Gwen added, looking at Arthur.

Arthur put his arm around Gwen's shoulders and hugged her before looking at Freya. "How far along are you then?"

"Fourteen weeks." she said, looking up from Daniel to Lancelot who smiled at her.

Merlin went into the kitchen and made everyone a drink so they could talk about what Lancelot came for. Vivian.

* * *

"Don't ask how she managed to get a hold of me. I don't know. She even found out that Freya is expecting and offered me a lot of money if I sat and waited for Gwen to come out of the shop. As soon as Gwen was to come out, I was to walk up to her and hug her. She didn't even tell me that Arthur and Gwen were together, otherwise I would never have agreed to it."

"The only reason we knew someone was to be watching and that Guinevere was to see someone she once knew was because of this." Arthur said and handed the note to Lancelot who quickly read it before handing it back. "Who gave it you?"

"I didn't see them. It was a skinny bloke, as soon as he saw me, he ran. I gave chase but he got on his motorbike and drove away." Arthur explained.

Lancelot frowned. "What kind of bike was it?"

"A black yamaha r1."

Lancelot nodded. "That's Cedric's. Vivian's husband. When I got there, he shook my hand, but he didn't seem happy with what Vivian was doing. Vivian explained to me what I had to do this morning. After she explained. Cedric grabbed his helmet and stormed out of the house."

"What I don't understand is how she knew where me and Morgana would be. The only person who knew was us four and our wedding planner and she'd never tell anyone about them kind of details." Gwen said.

"We need to find out how she knows, because if she knows all about your wedding plans, who knows what she can do." Merlin said.

"I know someone who can look around. You know. Keep an eye out. And find out for you." Lancelot suggested.

"Who?"

"My friend. Gwaine. He can charm any woman to do what he wants. He'll get the information you want."

* * *

The next day Lancelot brought Gwaine to Gwen and Arthur's flat so they could tell him about Elaina, the wedding planner. When he asked Lancelot what they needed him for, all Lancelot said was. "Your womanizing charms."

When they both arrived at the flat and Arthur let them in, Gwaine spotted Gwen sat on the settee, smiling at him, he gave her a wink and a smile that Lancelot knew all to well. "Not her." he said. Gwaine looked at Lancelot who shook his head, then spotted Morgana. Changing direction, he made his way over to Morgana. "Or her." Gwaine turned and faced Lancelot. "Who then? All you tell me is that I am to use my womanizing charms, you take me somewhere where two woman are and you say no to both of them."

"Yes because Gwen is marrying Arthur within eight weeks and Morgana is already married with a three month old son."

Arthur chuckled and sat down next to Gwen. "Sit down Gwaine and we'll explain everything."

Once they explained all they could to Gwaine, he sat and thought for a minute. "Does she have an assistant?" he asked.

"She does. Why?"

"Well you said that Elaina would never say anything, but her assistant, who knows all the ins and outs, will. What's her name?"

"Erm. Sophia."

"Is it just women who make an appointment to see Elaina, or the couple, or can a bloke go on behalf of him and his fiance?"

"A bloke can go. I should think."

"Then I shall go and see this Sophia, make out that I have a fiance and see if I get her talking." Gwaine said.

"Do you think you can get her to talk?" asked Merlin.

Gwaine looked at him. "Of course I can."

"What if she's married?" said Morgana.

"What does that matter. Anyway, if she is, it will be just as easy, because so long after being married, the husband doesn't charm his wife any longer because he doesn't need to try anymore, she'll be glad that someone still sees her in that way."

Feeling eyes on him, Merlin turned and looked at Morgana. "What?"

"When was the last time you bought me flowers?"

Merlin sighed and looked at Gwaine. "Big mouth." he mumbled, causing Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur to laugh.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter seven will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Melin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seven is up. **

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

A few days later Merlin walked in his house with the biggest bunch of flowers he could find. "Morgana?" he called out.

"In Daniel's room." He heard her shout.

Merlin put a smile on his face and walked into his son's room to find Morgana with her back to him as she had just finished changing Daniel's nappy. She picked him up and laid him down in his crib, watching as his eyes were drooping. She smiled at her son before turning around to see Merlin stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hands. "I like how after someone actually points it out to you, you go out and buy me flowers."

"I've bought you some though. Which is what you wanted."

"No I didn't. All I said was, 'when was the last time you bought me flowers?' You are just buying these because it was pointed out to you and you feel guilty for not doing it sooner."

"I get told off when I don't buy you flowers, I get told off when I do. I can't win."

"You're a married man. You're not supposed to win at anything. Get used to it." Merlin dropped his head and sighed as Morgana took the flowers off him. He lifted his head back up when he felt her place a kiss on his cheek. "They are beautiful though. Thank you." Merlin put on his goofy grin and followed Morgana out of their sons room.

* * *

Two days later, Arthur and Gwen went to Merlin and Morgana's house. Lancelot and Gwaine said that they had found something out and wanted to meet them. Arthur and Gwen had been there for an hour before Lancelot and Gwaine turned up. When Gwaine walked in, he started laughing along with Lancelot who gave a small chuckle when they both spotted two vases on the table, full of flowers. "And she still had a go at me." Merlin said when he noticed what made both of them laugh.

"What did you find out then?" Arthur asked.

"Gwaine found out exactly what you wanted to know." Lancelot said.

Gwen looked at Gwaine. "How did you manage that?"

"I took my mate Percival with me. He acted as though he wanted to see Elaina about his upcoming 'marriage'." Gwaine explained, using his fingers on both hands as air quotes when he said marriage. "Elaina was free because she had a cancelled appointment, so he could see her right away. It put him on the spot, but he went in and talked to her anyway. Whilst he was in there, I sweet talked Sophia and sat and listened to her as she told me all about herself."

"She told you about herself. Gwaine you was supposed to charm her then ask her what she knows." Lancelot said.

"I know that. When I started to charm her. Straight away I knew she is one of those women that's all 'me me me.' So I asked her to tell me about herself. It seems she has quite a few friends. But she only has one best friend. She first met her when she not long started school, they became friends straight away, remained friends through secondry school, and big school. Went to college together, University together, they see each other every couple of days, have lunch together, go shopping together, that sort of thing, she was even maid of honour when her best friend got married."

"What does that tell us?" Morgana asked.

"What you wanted to know. The best friend Sophia was talking about is a woman named Vivian. Sophia said." Gwaine put on a voice that sounded like Sophia. "'I love weddings, that's why I work here, because I'm involved to a certain extent. My best friend Vivian had her wedding organised by Elaina, and it was a beautiful wedding. Her husband Cedric is a nice man as well.'"

Gwaine shuddered. "Of course, when she told me all of that she actually made a move on me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to kiss me. I told her I wasn't interested but she didn't believe me, so she kept trying. In the end, to get her off me, I told her that I wasn't into women. That nearly killed me, saying that. I told her that Percival was my partner."

Arthur started laughing along with Lancelot and Merlin. "What did she do?" asked Merlin.

"She slapped me round the face and told me that Elaina doesn't do same sex marriages, she paged through and told Elaina. Thirty seconds later Percival came out of the room asking me what I had done. I said to him. 'I'm sorry love, but she found out that it was me you are marrying and not the woman we made up.' Well, Percival is as bad as me, so he wrapped his arm around me and said, 'not to worry darling.' The look on Sophia's face, I don't think me or Percival will ever forget it."

Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot kept laughing, along with Morgana and Gwen who joined in.

When they all calmed down, Gwen looked at Arthur. "So Elaina makes plans for our wedding, Sophia sees the plans, then passes them onto Vivian. What are we going to do?"

"Simple Guinevere. We set everything up and let Vivian walk into it, thinking she has the upper hand." Arthur said.

"So Vivian isn't going to get her way?" Gwen asked.

"Guinevere, with us. Vivian never gets her way. After the camping trip, you would think that she would know that by now." Arthur clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Lets get planning."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter eight will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter eight is up. Just one more chapter after this. (I think.)**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was two weeks before the wedding. Arthur and Gwen now had two more people helping them. They already had Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival helping but with two weeks before the wedding, Elyan came over from abroad to give his sister Gwen away. When they told him what was happening, he agreed to help. The other person who wanted to help them actually surprised them. It was Cedric. "It's about time my wife grew up." he said. "If you want to get back at her, I would only be too happy to help. It's about time she learned."

Arthur grinned and asked if he and Gwen could go round to his home when Vivian was in.

"She is out shopping tomorrow morning, but should be back in the afternoon. If you come about three. She will be there."

* * *

The following afternoon found Gwen and Arthur knocking on a door waiting for either Cedric or Vivian to answer. Cedric did. "Come on in." he opened the door wider for Arthur and Gwen to come in and shut the door behind them before gesturing them to follow him. He led them into the sitting room where Vivian was. "What are they doing here?" Vivian snapped as soon as she saw Arthur and Gwen. "We only just popped in to tell you both something. Where we were getting married, the church has had some problems, so we have had to find somewhere else."

"Where are you getting married now?" asked Cedric. Arthur told him and Cedric nodded. "Thank you for letting us know." Arthur saw that even though Vivian didn't say anything, she was thinking something. "We was quite lucky to find this place at such short notice. Me and Gwen have spent all day driving to different homes to tell our guests."

"You were lucky then. It's in just under two weeks isn't it?"

"It is." Gwen answered, smiling as she linked her arm with Arthur's.

"Well you have had a wasted journey because we won't be coming." Vivian snapped.

"Yes we will." Cedric corrected. "Ignore her. We'll be there."

After they left, Gwen looked at Arthur. "Did you see her face Arthur? She's planning something."

"Don't worry Guinevere. It will be alright." he reassured her.

* * *

It was now only two days before the wedding and all was going according to plan. Arthur and Gwen told Elaina about Sophia passing on information to Vivian who is set to ruin their wedding. Elaina was about to sack Sophia but Arthur and Gwen asked her not to, at least until they were married. Arthur and Gwen told her what was happening and she agreed to help them.

Meanwhile Vivian was having lunch with Sophia. "You must have wrote it down wrong. I went and cancelled the venue and went to cancel the other arrangments as well as flowers, her wedding dress, the maid of honour dress, the suits. The only thing I couldn't cancel was the church because you need the bride and groom for that. But even though I did all of that I now find out that the wedding is still going ahead and nothing has been cancelled."

"I don't know what to tell you Vivian. Elaina went out with Gwen, wrote things down, came back, gave it me to file and I copied it to give to you before filing it. Why don't you just leave it."

"Absolutly not. They humiliated me, I want payback. There is only one thing left for me to do."

"What's that?"

"You will be at the wedding with Elaina won't you?"

"Yes."

"Text me when they are both at the altar."

"Why?"

"Because that is when I will make my entrance."

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding and everything was running surprisingly smoothly. Gwen went to stay with Morgana and Daniel the night before whilst Merlin went over and stayed the night at Arthur and Gwen's flat. Being Arthur's best man, Merlin had to make sure everything went smoothly, if it didn't, he would have to face an angry Morgana and get used to so many weeks on the settee. It was the last thing that she said to him before he left the night before. It wasn't 'I will see you tomorrow, I love you.' It was 'You better make sure Arthur is showered, shaved, dressed proper and in that church on time if not, not only will you face me, you shall also look forward to several weeks on the settee.'

"I love you too." was all he said back before leaving.

And Merlin actually did what he was told. Arthur had his shower, he was clean shaved and dressed. All they had to do now was wait for the car to pick them up.

* * *

Gwen had just finished having her hair done and was about to start on her make up when Morgana got a text from Merlin. _The groom is showered, shaved, dressed proper and is now waiting at the church for for his gorgeous bride and her beautiful maid of honour, along with his __very__ handsome best man ;) x._

Morgana got into her strapless, down to the floor, deep purple gown and helped Gwen get ino her wedding dress. Gwen's wedding dress was a bodice with a little silver pattern and from the waist it flared outwards and down to the floor. Her veil only went half way down her back. She decided not to have a long veil as it would have hid the back of her dress.

Elyan came into the room wearing his black three-piece suit, along with his lilac tie, decorated with a silver pattern. "You look beautiful Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering her his arm. "I am."

As the guests were sat waiting for the bride to come, Arthur was panicking. "Will you calm down." Merlin said, who had been watching.

"Why isn't she here yet. I got here on time. Thirty minutes ago."

"It's tradditional for the bride to be late. You told me that when I married Morgana."

"I just said that to shut you up."

"Thanks."

Sophia was sat in the third row. Two seats down from Elaina. Sophia and Vivian decided that Sophia would call Vivian and put it on loud speaker so Vivian could hear all. Vivian wanted to burst into the church when the reverend asked if anyone objected.

Arthur looked at Merlin when he heard Merlin's phone beep. Merlin took his phone out pf his pocket and read his text. _It's Daniel. He won't stop crying. I can't bring him in the church but I have to follow Gwen. x. _

"It's Morgana."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Daniel. They are outside but he won't stop crying, she can't bring him in but she has to come in with Gwen." Merlin explained.

Freya, who heard this, stood up. "If I could make a suggestion?"

Merlin nodded. "I can go outside and stay with Daniel whilst the wedding goes on. I don't mind."

"Freya. You're a lifesaver." Freya smiled and explained to Lancelot what she was going to do before walking out of the church.

* * *

Freya took Daniel into her arms. "I have offered to stay out here with him. Go and get married." Gwen and Morgana smiled at her and thanked her before walking into the church. Gwen went first, holding onto Elyan's arm and Morgana followed.

* * *

Vivian walked past the wedding cars parked outside the church and walked up to the doors and stood and waited. Her and Cedric had an argument this morning. He didn't like what she was doing and told her what he thought, only for her to have a go back. In the end Cedric said he wanted nothing to do with it, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house.

Vivian stood waiting, listening on her phone as the reverend started to talk. She was looking around whilst waiting and saw a woman walking around with a baby in her arms. When the reverend asked if anyone did object, Vivian cut the phone off and slammed the church doors open. "I object to this farce of a wedding." she called out.

Arthur and Gwen who were stood at the altar, hand in hand. Turned towards the doors when they heard them open and watched as the woman who disturbed the service walk up the ailse.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter nine will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter nine is up. It's the final chapter.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Put it on story alert or made it their favorite. You are all AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen watched as Freya walked down the ailse. "Sorry. He's finally gone to sleep." she whispered, sitting down next to Lancelot, gently rocking Daniel.

Arthur and Gwen turned to look at each other and Arthur smiled when he saw Gwen sigh with relief. "Don't worry Guinevere. I told you she wouldn't come here. By the look on Sophia's face, I say that Vivian must have walked into our trap." Arthur whispered. Gwen glanced at Sophia who looked confused as she kept turning back to look at the doors in which Freya and Daniel just came through.

* * *

At the same time in another church. Vivian came to a stop when she saw that she had stormed into an empty church except for a middle aged woman who was arranging flowers. "Wedding? There is no wedding going off in here today."

"There must be. There are wedding cars parked outside."

"I know. That's what me and the reverend can't work out. A man came in here a few weeks ago saying that he had hired some wedding cars to sit outside this church. The reverend said he could because he had nothing going on with this church today. So the man thanked him and made a very genorous donation to the church." the woman explained.

"This man who came in. Was he in his twenties, blond hair, nicely built?"

"Yes he was. Such a nice young man as well."

Vivian stood thinking for a minute and jumped when the church doors opened. A woman with a baby girl in her arms walked in and looked at the middle aged woman. "Mum. I'm getting off now. I'll ring you later."

"Alright love."

Vivian stamped her foot and stormed out of the church.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen walked out of the church, arms linked and laughed when the guests threw confetti over the both of them. They both stood and posed as the cameraman took photos of them both, then of Arthur with his best man, Merlin, then one with Arthur and Uther, one with Arthur, Uther and Merlin. Then one with Gwen and Morgana, one with all four of them. One with Gwen, Morgana, Freya and Morgause, and then one with Arthur in the middle, Merlin on his right, then Percival, then Leon and on Arthur's left was, Lancelot, then Elyan then Gwaine. The cameraman took a few more photo's of the guests and just after he took one with everyone. Arthur saw Vivian walking up to everyone who went quiet as she stopped in front of Arthur and Gwen. "You told me the wrong church."

"No we didn't. Cedric was with us when we told you both and he's right there." Arthur said pointing at Cedric who smiled at Vivian.

"I talked to a woman in the church I just barged into and she said that even though there was no wedding on today, two weeks ago someone who looks a lot like you asked if could park two wedding cars outside the church." Arthur smiled.

"What did you do Vivian, barge in the church, shouting the odds only to find it empty?" Merlin asked. "No." she lied.

"You really think I believe that. I knew what you was going to do Vivian, so I set everything up and you walked right into it."

Elaina walked over to Sophia who was standing next to Vivian. "Sophia. To give away information to someone who isn't involved in the wedding I am arranging and to someone you knew was set out to ruin it, I will not stand for it. You have one week to sort out and clear out your desk."

"You're firing me?"

"Yes I am. And if you want someone to blame. You can either look to your left." she said glancing at Vivian. "Or you can blame yourself for being so stupid that at the age of twenty five, when your friend tells you to jump, straight away, you ask 'how high?'" Elaina turned and looked at Arthur and Gwen. "Congratulations. It was a wonderful wedding." she said before walking towards some of the guests.

Olaf walked over to his daughter. "Vivian. A word. Now." Vivian huffed and followed her father, shortly followed by Cedric.

* * *

Later on at the reception, Vivian suprised everyone when she stood up and gave a moving speech. When she finished and sat down, Arthur leaned over to Cedric. "What's changed her tune?"

"Her father threatened her with cutting her off from everything he will leave her if she so much as tries anything like this again. At first she didn't act bothered because she knows she has always got my money, but when I threatened to divorce her if she tried anything like this again, she soon changed her tune. I got her to sign a pre-nup before we got married you see. So if she tries anything like this again. Not only will she lose everything from her fathers side, she will also loose everything from me. It all depends on how much she loves money."

"Hit her where it hurts eh?"

"Exactly. I wouldn't really divorce her though. Despite how she is. I really do love her. But you know what they say. What people don't know won't hurt them."

Merlin who heard all of this, dragged Cedric away from everyone. "You really know how to keep her in check don't you."

"Of course I do."

"Can you give me some pointers on how to do that so I could try it with Morgana?"

Before Cedric could answer. Merlin flinched when he heard someone else speak. "No he can not." Merlin turned around to see Morgana stood there. "Seeing as you did everything right today and said a beautiful speech. I am willing to forget what I just heard. Now lets go and have a dance."

"Doing as you're told pays off Merlin." Cedric called out as he watched Morgana drag Merlin onto the dance floor.

* * *

As the night drew to a close, most of the guests left but Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot, Freya, Gwaine, Percival, Elayn and Uther were some of the few that stayed, to see off the happy couple. Gwen chucked her bouqet which Freya caught whilst Arthur was saying goodbye to people. "Where are you going on your honeymoon Arthur?"

"I don't know Merlin. Father has booked us somewhere for four weeks."

"Four weeks?"

"Yeah. We won't know where we are going until we get to the airport."

Everyone congratulated Arthur and Gwen again, wished them the best and said goodbye as the newly weds got into the wedding car and drove off. "I'd like to see their faces when they turn up at a hotel." said Uther. Merlin along with everyone else looked at Uther. "Hotel? Aren't they going to the airport?" asked Merlin.

"No. They go to the hotel tonight where all the information will be in their room for their honeymoon."

"Where are they going?" asked Morgana.

"Everywhere." Uther answered. "Tomorrow at seven thirty they will be getting ready for a cruise. Four weeks going to so many different places."

"That must have cost you some Uther." said Lancelot. "No more than it cost me for Merlin and Morgana's honeymoon." he stated before walking back inside

Merlin watched Uther walk back inside then looked at Morgana holding a sleeping Daniel. "Home?"

Morgana smiled. "Yes." Merlin put his arm around Morgana and led her and Daniel back inside where they would wait for a taxi.

* * *

"We really did it." Gwen said as she sighed in relief.

Arthur turned to the side to face her. "We really did." he said. They both leaned towards each other and shared one of the first of many kisses of their married life.

* * *

_The end._

_Once again. Thank you to you all :D_

_Review? x_


End file.
